


Coerce and Conversion

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, Sexual Content, takes place during entry 77
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jay is sick of being lied to, he doesn’t feel the need to be understanding of Tim’s actions every time he lies. Jay was going to use violence, not to hurt him exactly, but to teach him a lesson of some sorts. Jay wanted to be taken seriously, even if it meant he had to make people fear him.





	1. Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to by a nsfw fic, but I ended up making it really angsty so here we are. There isn’t any nsfw content in this chapter, there might be in the next if I make one

Jay couldn’t really recall why he was doing this, why he was quickly making his way to Tim’s house with his knife and some zip ties. Yes, Tim was a liar, but did this really need to be taken this far? 

Jay felt white hot anger burn under his skin, Tim had the tape the entire time, yet he hadn’t told Jay about it because he,” wasn’t ready.” He hated Tim right now more than anyone else, at least that’s what Jay wanted to believe. Jay couldn’t hate Tim even if he really wanted to. 

He felt an odd sense exhilaration when he tackled Tim to the ground to get that tape. Seeing the fear and confusion fill his eyes made a growing hunger form in the pit of his stomach. 

Jay was a mess, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten an actual meal, and the last shower he had was at least a week ago. He’d wearing his old green T-shirt and worn jeans for a couple of days now, being too exhausted to take them off while passing out in his car every night. His neck still hurt from the uncomfortable position he slept curled up in his car. The bags under his eyes were dark and heavy, the only sleep he’d gotten was his short one hour naps in his car before he was struck with awful nightmares of him being alone forever. 

Jay swallowed the lump in his throat as he approached Tim’s door, slowly removing the knife from his pocket. He brought his fist to the door and knocked frantically, getting impatient as the seconds ticked by. There were so many ways this could go south, but Jay didn’t care anymore. Everything went silent, and Jay could hear his heart pounding. 

“Who is it?” A familiar voice piped up, breaking the silence. 

“It’s me, open up.” Jay demanded, feeling venom accidentally spill into his words. Jay felt the knot in his throat and stomach grow tighter as he heard Tim began to fumble with the lock on the door. Tics began to wrack down his spine as he waited impatiently for the door to open. 

“It’s open.” Tim’s voice returned, the tone of his voice was softer, yet deeper somehow. This prickled under Jay’s skin like ice, making his hair stand on end. Jay closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he closed his hand around the door handle, preparing himself to make his way in as adrenaline pumped through his veins. 

He shoved the door open, looking around for Tim wildly as he scanned the room. Tim wasn’t there, and the silence was making Jay’s nerves go wild. He pointed his knife in front of him as he took steps forward into the kitchen, looking around for any signs of Tim. 

“Tim?” Jay said softly, trying to disguise his voice as being slightly friendly, this didn’t las. 

“I just want to talk.” Jay hissed through his teeth, not bothering to mask the hostility in his tone. A small voice in the back of his head asked him why he was doing this, why couldn’t Jay just forgive Tim and they could work through this together? Jay ignored it, not nothing with reasoning with him anymore. 

Jay was about to turn into the corner until a figure ran from around the corner and tackled him. Jay barely had time to react as his body was thrown backward, landing on his ass as he hit the floor with a loud “oof” noise. He sat stunned as Tim clamped his hands down on Jay’s arms, preventing him from using his knife. 

“Drop It.” Tim demanded, Jay’s breath was coming in short gasps as he struggled against Tim’s grip. Tim wrenched the knife from Jay’s hand as he shoved Jay back onto the ground, twisting his left arm behind his back. 

“What else do you have?” Tim demanded louder, getting more angry the longer Jay refused to answer. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Jay struggled under Tim’s body, beginning to panic as he realized that he messed up bad. Jay yelped as Tim shoved his hand into Jay’s pocket, yanking out the zip ties. 

“Zip Ties?” Tim spat as he shoved Jay back onto the floor. 

Tim mimicked Jay’s earlier statement as he spit angrily,”Just going to talk? What were you going to do?” He got off of Jay to throw the knife onto the table, Jay scrambled upwards, staring at Tim cautiously. Tim whipped his head back at Jay, staring back into his wild  
blue eyes, the zip ties were still tightly gripped in Tim’s fist. Jay jerked his body forwards, trying to find an opening so he could grab his knife back. 

“Sit down. SIT DOWN.” Tim ordered, the tone of his voice made Jay’s courage burn out like a dying candle. Tim’s temperament was demanding and authoritative, it strangely out of character for him. 

Jay lurched forwards to grab at his knife on the counter, Tim slammed his body into Jay before he could even get close to his only weapon. Jay cried as his head slammed against the floor, Tim was muttering something to him, but all Jay heard was white noise. Jay felt his body being turned onto his stomach, he tried to struggle uselessly as Tim’s knee dug into the middle of his back. Tim climbed onto Jay’s back, straddling near his hips so he could prevent Jay from trying to get up again. 

“G-Get off of m-me.” Jay groaned weakly, his limbs going limp. Tim tied the zip ties around Jay’s wrist and zipped them tight enough to bruise. Jay felt the knot in his stomach drop, he let his head fall onto the floor, pressing his cheek onto the carpet. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Tim get off of him. 

~~~~~~~

Tim has an odd predicament on his hands, and it was definitely not what he was expecting to happen today. He stared at the writhing body of his friend beneath him, which was spitting cusses at to him like there was no tomorrow. 

He slowly got off of Jay after he stopped squirming, he had gone silent, his eyes squeezed shut like he is expecting to be hit. Tim realized there was a lot of things he could do right now, he could leave Jay here tied up, kill or hurt him, coerce him and try to get him to relax, and Tim knew any of these would be difficult. Tim would at least try to get him to relax, leaving him here alone wouldn’t be a very good idea. 

He kneeled down to where Jay’s head was on the floor, he gripped Jay’s shoulder and tried to push him back onto his back. Jay groaned in protest, he was in no mood to be around Tim and both of them knew it. 

“Fucking untie me, you fucking lying bastard.” Jay muttered, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Tim. Tim was slightly taken aback by Jay’s words, 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lie to you, Jay. I knew if you found that tape, you’d blame me for Jessica going missing.” He murmured, looking down at his hands. 

Jay bristled at that, anger flashing in his face as he gritted his teeth together.  
“If you knew what happened to Jessica, why didn’t you tell me?! Do you not trust me or something?! Where is Jessica? Tim tell me where Jessica is right fucking now or else.” Jay spat, he was getting so worked up there were tears in his eyes.

“Jay, I don’t know where the fuck Jessica is and this is exactly why I didn’t give you the tape to begin with! I knew that you were going to blame me for this and ask me where Jessica is, but I don’t fucking know! I don’t know more than you do!!” Tim retorted, he was getting more frustrated at Jay’s stubbornness and knew it was going to take a lot to make him listen to him. Tim sighed, this was going to be annoying. 

Jay scooted backwards away from him, putting his back against the wall. Jay began to cuss him out more, spitting some things he probably didn’t mean about all of this being Tim’s fault and how he wished Alex would just kill him already. Tim rubbed his eyes as he slowly stood up to get back over to Jay, who was still throwing venomous insults at him. 

“Jay, please you have to chill out.” Tim said as Jay jeered back at him, Tim could swear Jay kinda look like Alex when he made a face like that. 

Tim had an idea to at least try and calm Jay down, even if it was stupid. At least it would make him shut his fucking mouth for a couple of seconds. Tim stood up and picked up Jay’s camera, turning it off. Jay yelled some things at him about it, but Tim ignored his annoying complaints about the camera not being on. 

Tim turned back towards Jay, and began to walk towards him. Jay went silent as Tim kneeled beside him, Jay considered trying to squirm away from him, but Jay had his back against a wall, and trying to run was useless. Tim leaned towards Jay, tilting his head towards him.

“You really need to learn that not everything is about you, Jay. I don’t know as much as you, and you could be lying to me as well. You need to stop acting like a child, and actually work with me so we both don’t die. Do you understand?” Tim whispered into Jay’s ear, his voice monotone. 

Jay’s eyes widened, he stared at Tim with a look of disbelief his eyes. Was this actually happening right now? Jay felt his face burn as he nodded slowly. Jay realized how vulnerable he was at that moment, he was nearly at the brink of tears out of being so angry and Tim doing this made him want to explode. Jay wasn’t exactly mad, his heart was pounding and the knot in his stomach felt like it was unraveling and tightening itself over and over. 

Tim looked down at Jay, who looked like he was pressed against the wall as hard as he could. His shirt was dirty and worn and his pants were stained. His arms were tied behind his back, and his body below his waist was spread awkwardly on the floor due to his legs being tied together. 

Tim nuzzled his face closer to Jay’s, one of his hands gliding over Jay’s chest to his neck. Jay barely reacted, he hasn’t been touched by another person in a soft manner like this in, well, years probably. He knew Tim was trying to calm him down, he was murmuring some things about how it was going to be ok. Each touch registered like static into Jay’s brain, each one making Jay’s thoughts more fuzzy. Tim stopped and pulled himself away from Jay to look at him, Jay’s face was blank and he was completely motionless for a couple of seconds. 

Jay couldn’t take this anyone, tears were beginning to fill his eyes as he began to back himself in the corner. 

“Why are you so nice to me? After all I’ve done to you? I brought you back into this, I tried to hurt you, I used you for my own selfish need to find out what happened to Alex and the others.” Jay cried, his voice breaking with every word. He curled into a ball, beginning to sob. Tim didn’t respond. 

“Why aren’t you answering me? Tim, why am I acting like this? Why haven’t you left me here alone already? I’m despicable, a worthless pathetic selfish piece of shit. I wish Alex or that masked guy killed me so I can’t hurt anyone else.” Jay remarked, placing his head into his knees as his body started to shudder with hiccups and sobs. 

Tim scooted closer towards Jay, wrapping his arms around him. Jay tensed as Tim embraced him, Jay felt repulsive, he didn’t deserve this. Jay eased into it eventually, his body sinking into Tim’s.


	2. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you'd rather see me gone  
Than to see me the way that I am  
But I am in the life anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly sappy nsfw so heads up for that I guess

He wasn’t really sure how long they stayed like that, Tim holding the sobbing tied up man on the floor in the corner of his living room, petting his hair and kissing the side of his head as Jay cried. He held one of Jay’s hands, which were still tied behind his back, rubbing circles into his palm with his thumb. 

Jay’s sobs eventually subsided, being replaced by occasional sniffles and small hiccups. Tim was silent for the duration of this, he occasionally would hum something or murmur something that Jay couldn’t hear over himself crying. 

Jay was too exhausted to cry anymore, his head was resting on Tim’s shoulder, and the rest of his body was slumped against Tim’s lap. Jay was still on edge, jumping at every noise and shaking occasionally. 

“Jay.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Tim’s blunt statement hit Jay like a truck, he wasn’t expecting it at all. No one had told him this as far as he remembered, well maybe his parents did, but Jay couldn’t even remember their faces. Jay leaned forward and turned his head, staring at Tim with wide eyes and his mouth agape. 

“Are you being s-serious?” Jay sputtered, confused on why Tim would even tell someone as pathetic as him this. 

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I? You’re a good person Jay, even if you don’t think so.” Tim replied, one of his hands drifting up to Jay’s cheek. Jay hummed in response, not giving a clear yes or no. 

Tim tilted his head, slowly bringing his face to Jay’s, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Jay’s. Everything one of Jay’s senses felt like they were on max, he felt uncomfortably hyper aware of everything he was feeling. Jay had a weird feeling that this was going to happen, even if it seemed so unlikely to. In fact, Jay wanted this, badly at that. 

Jay had felt the tension between him and Tim ever since he woke up in that shack all those months ago. At first, Jay didn’t realize what it was exactly, hatred perhaps? Jay wasn’t aware of how wrong he was back then right at that moment. Tim was the only person that Jay had, he didn’t want to be alone again.

So he kissed Tim back, roughly at that. Tim seemed surprised by this, a noise coming from his throat. Jay felt dizzy, exhausted from having a mental breakdown and crying so much, and now this. Nothing mattered anymore, not Alex, Totheark, The Operator, the masked men, the tapes, none of it mattered anymore. 

Jay felt an uncomfortable sensation mask his sense, he felt disgusting. Jay stopped kissing Tim, he scrambled over a bit, his head falling against the wall behind him, his eyes closed. 

“Is everything alright?” Tim murmured, sitting in front of him. Jay opened his eyes and turned slightly to face him. 

“I feel so weird right now, you’re the only person I’ve ever felt close to. I had some on and off shit with Alex a while back, but I realize he was just using me as something to do while he was taking breaks from Amy, it’s kind of funny when you think about it.” Jay laughed to himself pessimistically, staring at the ceiling. 

“Well, I guess I’m the first person then.” Tim said as he leaned forward kiss him again. Jay was smiling like an idiot as Tim awkwardly attempted to carry him to try and kiss him better. 

“Please don’t leave me alone.” 

The both of them hadn’t been able to act normal people for years at this point, everything was awkward and uncoordinated. Neither of them could remember how it was to interact with another person this way. They were both trying to forget the unfortunate situation they were trapped in, to make everything seem normal and real, if only for this moment. 

Months of hopping in and out shitty motels, getting scared to be in public for more than a couple of minutes, nothing ever seemed normal. They ate food that could barely be considered nutritional and they usually could never get an hour of sleep every night. When they spoke, it was one of them comforting the other when they were having a breakdown or them arguing about what they were going to do next. Ever since that night at Alex’s old house, Jay’s condition had gotten considerably worse and was rapidly losing weight. 

Tim was kissing Jay everywhere, and Jay couldn’t do anything back since Tim hadn’t taken off the zip ties for some stupid reason. Jay’s wrists were definitely bruised as he shifted uncomfortably, he hissed through his teeth as Tim laid him flat onto his back. 

“M’ gonna try something, relax.” Tim mumbled dazily, brushing his hands down Jay’s sides. Jay arched his back, trying his best not to accidentally crush his own arms under his body. Jay was going to ask if Tim could untie him already, but he figured that Tim probably wouldn’t, considering the fact that Jay did try and stab him like half an hour ago. 

Tim noticed this, laughed in a response, and then tried to pull Jay’s upper body into his lap, preventing Jay’s arms from being crushed again. Jay felt Tim lean forward and press his lips against Jay’s neck. Jay’s mind went completely fuzzy, all of his coherent thought was thrown out the window. Jay threw his head back, slotting his chin into the crook of Tim’s neck. 

“What are you...doing.” Jay mumbled under his breath, squeaking slightly when Tim’s thumb poked under Jay’s waistband. 

“I’m going to make you feel good, Jay.” Tim murmured huskily, nuzzling his chin against Jay’s neck. Jay shivered at the tone of his voice, not really expecting that this was happening at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim felt guilty after all he’d done to Jay, lying to him, punching him, just being an asshole to him in general. After all, it was probably his fault for getting Jay into this mess in the first place. It wasn’t exactly the best time or place to be doing this, but in his mind he only had one goal and it was to make it up to Jay. It was stupid, but all he wanted to was to make Jay relax and feel good for once.

Jay hadn’t looked too great in the past couple of months, and Tim knew that he didn’t really look too great either. Jay’s paranoia and stress had taken a large toll on his overall health, he’d lost a lot of weight and he was barely sleeping. 

Maybe he should’ve untied the squirming man he was holding on his lap. That didn’t really matter now, he started to fidget with Jay’s belt, unlatching it and tugging it from Jay’s pants. Tim’s legs were falling asleep, so he moved Jay back against the wall, glancing back up to him to see how he was doing. Jay’s face was blushing a dark shade of pink and his eyes were squeezed close. 

“Jay. Look at me. Is everything alright?” Tim asked, trying not to be too concerned over every little thing. Jay cracked his eyes open, he was starting to sweat and his skin felt like it was burning.

“Yeah-eah, I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” Jay said, his voice shaky. 

Tim nodded in response, kneeling down to unbutton Jay’s pants, lifting his body up to pull them down to his knees. Tim stopped momentarily to plan on what he was going to do next, honestly he didn’t think it was going to go this far. He placed on of his hands on Jay’s crotch and the other on the floor to steady himself while leaning forward to kiss him again. Jay sighed into Tim’s lips as he began to rub him through his boxers, finding that he was already considerably wet. 

Jay squirmed and whined under Tim’s touch, his sweat was making his boxers cling uncomfortably to this skin. Jay was coming undone and it was making his nerves go wild. 

Jay’s hips buckled involuntarily as Tim began to suck and bite at his neck. Tim could tell he was already close by the way he was moving, Jay was trembling and the noises he was trying his best to muffle were getting louder and his hips were buckling more erratically. 

Tim slipped his hand into Jay’s boxers and started to finger him faster, he threw his head back against the wall and whined. Tim shifted his weight into his legs so he could use his other hand to run through Jay’s hair while accidentally knocking his hat off. 

“T-Tim, Jesus fucking Chirst I- f-fuck-Tim.” Jay stuttered, muttering his name incoherently as he began to lose himself. Jay’s breath was coming in short pants and his body was starting to tense up. Tim could feel his own arousal growing and he tried his best to ignore it, his jeans felt uncomfortably tight around his crotch. 

Jay threw his head back up again and made a loud noise that sounded like a gasp and an almost animalistic yelping noise. Jay’s entire body went rigid and his jaw became slack, his eyes rolling back up into his head. Tim knew Jay was cumming and he began to go faster, trying to pull him through it. Jay’s hips buckled as the aftershocks hit him, his eyes rolled back and his body relaxing. 

Tim stood up and turned back to rummage through one of his kitchen drawers, taking out a pair of scissors. He walked back towards Jay and stopped to observe him for a second. This was probably the most calmest and relaxed he’s ever seen Jay act, his eyes were half closed and he almost looked peaceful. 

Tim used the scissors to clip the zip ties off, realizing that they had definitely bruised up Jay’s wrists bad. Not knowing what to do, he brought up Jay’s hand to his lips and kissed his hand. Jay smiled genuinely at him, that was surely one of the first times Tim had seen him do that. 

“So...what um, are we going to do now?” Tim mumbled, not really pinpointing where this was going. Jay stood up, wobbling a bit and nearly falling over (damn iron deficiency) 

“This is dumb, but, could we just sleep? I haven’t in days and I’m really exhausted.” Jay said, staring through the window to look outside. He shifted uncomfortably in his clothes as he pulled his pants back up, realizing that he was wetter than he thought he was and wasn’t enjoying how it was making his boxers cling to his skin. 

“Yeah, that sounds fine with me.” Tim replied, clearly not sleeping well either. 

Jay followed Tim into his bedroom, locking the door and closing the blinds. Jay was still paranoid and he just wanted everything to be okay for once. He changed out of his old clothes that smelled like sweat and other bodily fluids and Tim lent him some of his clothes even though it didn’t quite fit, but it didn’t really matter. 

Jay crashes immediately, falling head first into one of Tim’s pillows and curling up into a ball. It was in the late afternoon, but it didn’t really matter. Their sleep schedules were fucked as it is and they weren’t thinking about Alex, The Operator, or the masked men. Tim climbed in next to him, latching onto him to spoon him as he pulled the blankets on them. He lifted his hand up to pet Jay’s hair as his breathing became slower and more rhythmic as he fell asleep. Tim felt his eyes droop as sleep began to take him as well.

Maybe they could make this work and get out of this mess.


End file.
